Magical Idol
by Michellebelle
Summary: This is an interesting one. I decided to try for an American Idol Meets Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One

"Attention students" Dumbledor called out. Trying to get the attention of the student was not going to be easy. "I have one short announcement before the start of term feast. This year Hogwarts with be playing host to a _competition_. We have invited one of our sister schools to come and compete. The Bewilderment School of Sorcery or BSS as they like to be called. They will be arriving a week before Halloween. This _competition_ will be open to all students. Auditions will start shortly. The top five students will compete with the top five from BSS for the title of "Magical Idol" professor dumbledor then sat down and began to indulge himself in a conversation with some of the other professors.

"professor dumbledor, sir?" one of the students finally piped up "what kind of a competition is this?"

"why I do believe it is a singing competition" and with that the plates were filled right in front of there eyes.

"a singing competition?

"here?" Questions arose from all over the great hall.

"this is going to be so cool" Ron said "we should all try out"

"can you even sing Ron?" Hermione asked

"of coarse I can. My mother used to say I sang like an angel" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"what about you Harry?" she asked him

"I don't know yet. I guess it wouldn't hurt to audition would it?"

"no way. And besides maybe one of us will win"

Thought out them next few weeks, auditions were held all over the castle. Auditions were first held within the houses. Then the winners form each house was going to have to perform in front of the school and then the students would decide who would be the final five. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Hanna, Justin, Ginny, Cho, Luna, were the finalists. The final "leg" of the journey was to take place one week before the other students were to arrive. On that fateful day all the students were taken to the great hall and were they surprised. It had been transformed to an amazing stage and seating area. The stage was lit up and it looked like Broadway had moved into the castle. All the contestants were backstage getting ready. Nerves were setting in on them. Most of them had never preformed before. Ron was almost at the point of tears. He was the lucky number one. He had certainly never preformed in front of anyone. As dumbledor took the stage to introduce everyone he felt even worse.

"welcome everyone to the semi-finals. We have ten performers for you today and only half of them will be going on to represent our school. Choose wisely." With that he left the stage and lee's voice come on.

"Up first we have Ron Weasley." Ron came out in faded jeans and a jean jacket with a black shirt sticking out from underneath his jacket. He took a deep breath and started…

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am _

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again _

_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living' in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know _

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again _

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done _

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again_

Everyone cheered for Ron because he was obviously nervouse. By the end he had warmed up to everything and just let himself go. "Up next we have Cho" cho looked lovely in her tight white jeans and matching off the shoulder shirt. She had her hair down and strick straight.

_You can do what you want  
Just seize the day  
What you're doing tomorrow's  
Gonna come your way  
Don't you ever consider giving up  
You will find...oh-oh_

It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh whoa-oh-oh  
I just wanna be here beside you  
And stay until the break of dawn

Take a walk in the park when you feel down  
There's so many things there  
That's gonna lift you up  
See the nature in bloom a laughing child  
Such a dream...oh-oh

It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh whoa-oh-oh  
I just wanna be here beside you  
And stay until the break of dawn

I just wanna be here beside you  
Oh, yeah, alright  
I just wanna be here beside you  
And stay until the break of dawn  
You're looking for somewhere to belong  
You're standing all alone  
For someone to guide you on your way  
Now and forever...

It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh whoa-oh-oh  
I just wanna be here beside you  
And stay until the break of dawn

I just wanna be anybody  
We're living in different ways  
It's a beautiful life  
I'm gonna take you to the place I've never been before  
Oh, yeah  
It's a beautiful life  
I'm gonna take you in my arms and fly away with you tonight  
Oh, yeah, alright  
It's a beautiful life  
Yeah, alright  
It's a beautiful life

It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh whoa-oh-oh  
I just wanna be here beside you  
And stay until the break of dawn

It's a beautiful life

It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh oh-oh-oh  
It's a beautiful life oh whoa-oh-oh  
I just wanna be here beside you  
And stay until the break of dawn

It's a beautiful life


	2. Chapter Two

The songs from the last one were

Ron- "Away From the Sun" By 3 Doors Down

Cho- "Beautiful Life" By Ace of Base

With two down but so many to go, lee kept on going with the announcing. "Up next we have Hanna. She wanted me to tell you all that this song is dedicated to a special someone." Everyone then looked at Ernie because everyone knew that Hanna had a big crush on him. Hanna walked out in a very cute school girl uniform and braids. If this didn't clue Ernie in then nothing would…

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone will disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say: _

Ohio got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do   
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ohio got a crush on you. A crush on you.

You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder could you ever think of me that way

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ohio got a crush on you. A crush on you.

Ooh...I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you. I got a crush.  
(ay ay ay ay ay ay ay I got a crush  
I got a crush on you)

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
How I'll always want you, I will always love you 

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ohio got a crush on you. A crush on you.  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ohio got a crush on you. A crush on you.  
I got a crush I got a crush I got a crush on you

Ernie was clapping very hard at this. Hanna blushed at him and then gave a quick bow and left the stage. "Up next we have, ehem, Pansy" Pansy walked out very "pansyish" manner. She was wearing a long red strapless dress. The lights dimmed and the music started very quietly…

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore _

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

"wow pansy can sing" Ron was very surprised indeed.

"Up next is Hermione." And did Hermione look beautiful. She was wearing tight pink hip-hugger jeans and a white strapless top. Her hair was straight and she was wearing a pair of pink tinted sunglasses…

_La la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la _

_La la la, la la la_

_Yeah_

_1,2_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_Spin around_

_Come back home_

_You're running out on a line_

_Sometimes feel I'm_

_Going outta my mind_

_Stunned here waiting_

_For anyone to take the time_

_Spin around_

_We get further and further away_

_Smile and wave_

_Ain't got nothing to say_

_Frozen, waiting for anyone_

_To take the time_

_To change my mind, this time_

_Well I've been staring at_

_The sun for some time_

_It gets dark inside_

_But I don't mind_

_And if you're gone it's_

_Like I'm going blind_

_I can't get by this time_

_Spin around, jump back_

_Take another look at yourself_

_You've been hiding_

_All along on a shelf_

_Frozen, waiting for_

_Anyone to take the time_

_Spin around, come down now_

_'Cause it's all getting clear_

_Everything you ever wanted is here_

_You never needed anyone_

_To change your mind_

_Don't waste our time_

_We're fine_

_Well I've been staring at_

_The sun for some time_

_It gets dark inside_

_But I don't mind_

_And if you're gone it's_

_Like I'm going blind_

_I can't get by this time_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la, la la la_

_Yeah_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la, la la la_

_Yeah_

_Spin around and around_

_And around and around_

_Never wanna come back down_

_'Cause everything_

_You've lost I've found_

_Yeah_

_Spin around and around_

_And around and around_

_Never wanna come back down_

_'Cause everything_

_You've lost I've found_

_Yeah_

_Spin around and around and ah_

_Spin around and around and ah_

_Spin around and around and ah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ron's jaw was hanging on the floor by the end of the performance. "Hermione was hot" he spoke out loud. "Did I just say that out loud" he asked Harry

"You did" Harry responded

"Did Hermione hear?"

"I think so"

"oh boy"

"Up next we have Ginny" came lee's voice interrupting Ron's thoughts. Ginny did not look like the twins little sister. She was wearing this short halter dress in navy blue. Her hair was down and straight. She looked amazing. "if her singing is as good as she looks then we have a winner." Lee's was back to his old self. "sorry professor" Ginny smiled and took the microphone and stared singing…

_When they push, when they pull_

_Tell me can you hold on_

_When they say you should change_

_Can you lift your head high and stay strong_

_Will you give up, give in_

_When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"_

_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_

_Now in life there's gonna be times _

_When you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_See in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers you will unfold_

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_

_The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them_

_Keep trying to please them all_

_But he just never seems to fit in_

_Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be_

_Good enough for him_

_He's trying to change and_

_That's a game she'll never win_

_In life there will be times when you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_See in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers they will unfold_

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_

_In the mirror is where she comes _

_Face to face with her fears_

_Her reflection looked forward on to her _

_After all these years_

_However how she's tried to be _

_Something besides herself_

_Now time has passed and she's ended up _

_Somewhere else with regret_

_What is it is that makes us feel the need_

_To keep pretending _

_Gotta let ourselves be_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_See in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers you will unfold_

_Don't wait no more_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Find your road_

_Love will open every door_

_See in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't look back in the window, you'll find your way_

_Always know all the answers will unfold_

_Oh don't wait_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Don't wait no more_

_You've got to soar_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Don't wait no more_

_No don't you wait no more_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_You've can soar_

_So what you waiting for_

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_Soar_

No one in the hall could talk after that. "Ginny" professor dumbledor said after awhile to break the silence. "that you for that"

"and our next performer (like they could top that) is Luna" Luna took the stage and everybody just froze. Everybody knew Luna for her out there routines but this was abnormal even for her. She came out in a ballerina tutu in bright lime green and

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_If I was a rich girl _

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_Think what that money could bring_

_I'd buy everything_

_Clean out Vivienne Westwood_

_In my Galliano gown_

_No, wouldn't just have one hood_

_A Hollywood mansion if I could_

_Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby_

_Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know_

_If I was rich girl _

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)_

_Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue_

_I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)_

_Love, Angel, Music, Baby_

_Hurry up and come and save me_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby_

_Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know_

_Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked_

_I hope you can all keep up_

_We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top_

_Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love_

_If I was rich girl _

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

"And that was luna" Lee's voice came once more. "up next we have the famous Harry Potter" Harry was wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight red leather pants. He had gotten contacts for this on proformance…his first note made the girls shiver…

_They tell you where you need to go _

_They tell you when you need to leave. _

_They tell you what you need to know _

_They tell you who you need to be. _

_But everything inside you _

_knows there's more than what you've heard _

_There's so much more than empty conversations _

_filled with empty words _

_And you're on fire _

_when he's near you _

_You're on fire when he speaks _

_You're on fire burning out these mysteries _

_Give me one more time around _

_give me one more chance to see, _

_Give me everything you are _

_Give me one more chance to be near you. _

_When everything inside me _

_Looks like everything i hate _

_You are the hope i have for change _

_You are the only chance I'll take _

_And I'm on fire when you're near me _

_I'm on fire when you speak _

_I'm on fire burning out these mysteries. _

_I'm standing on the edge of me, _

_I'm standing at the edge of everything I've never been before _

_And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing at the edge _

"nice job Harry. Next up we have the residental rebel, Draco" draco was wearing faded jeans and a pink shirt with a white button down on top of it. His voice was amazing.

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're takin' our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same _

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world _

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them _

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world _

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down _

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world _

"thank-you draco. Last of all tonight we have Justin" Justin was wearing hawaiian shorts and a muscle shirt that clung to every muscle on his body…

_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere…_

I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm,  
What is life? What's the use, if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…

Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell.  
I want to fly, lookin' in your eyes…

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl…you live …)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live … I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on, when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you're givin' me, always…

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (yeah)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky …

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live  
my world, has everything I need to survive…

Because you live…I live…

I live.

Justin got the biggest cheer of all of them so far. "and this concludes this stage of the game. Dumbledors voice came on. Voting will take place outside the hall. Voting will commence at the end of this week. One vote per person and trust me there are ways of telling. Enjoy the rest of the week."

Ok songs for this chapter are…

Hanna: "Crush" by Mandy Moore

Pansy: "Perfect" By Simple Plan

Hermione" Spin Around" From the Josie And The Pussycats Movie

Ginny: "Soar" By Christina Aguilera

Luna: "Rich Girl" By Gwen Stafani

Harry: "On Fire" By Switchfoot

Draco: "Me Against The World" By Simple Plan

Justin: "Because You Live" Jesse McCartney

Review to keep your favourite in this story


	3. Chapter Three

Everyone was on edge for the next week. Not just the contestants but the teachers and other students as well. The final five would be announced at the feast when the other students had already arrived. It was to be an intence couple of days.

"today at 5 o'clock all students must be in the hall. Our guests will be arriving shortly after and then the winners will be announced." This announcement was writen on the board in the common room.

"Nervouse ron?" Hermione askewd him as they went down to dinner.

"Not really. There are worse things that could happen tonight" he said remembering at the competition when he had not thought before he talked. Hermione had heard him and she would not leave him alone about it. But then again, she had done the same thing only she told Pavati and she told everyone. Maybe there was some thing that everyone else knew that they were overlooking. (a/n there will be a few spin-offs on this later, when I have time for it)

as five o'clok rolled around faster then you can say "magic" and every was sitting in there chairs stiring. Everybody jumped when the doors to the hall burst open and five girls walked in. two of them looked like normal witches and the other three, lets jut say that everyonewas watching them. And they knew it too. They were all clad in vintage t-shirts and worn jeans. They were laughing and singing. Harry saw Draco put his nose in the air as if to say 'they will not know what has hit them if they sit here.' Harry wanted to be a bit more frendly so Hermione invited the three over to the table. The other two students went to the slytherine table.

"let the feast begin" dumbledore said as magicaly food appeared at the table.

"wow this is so cool" one of the girls from bss said. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "oh my goodness I have not even introducided myself." She said in a sweet girl voice.

"ohh emma cut the act" the girl with braids corrrected her. She had stunning green eyes. "that is emma-Leigh and I'm michelle. And that one is Courteney." She pointed to the girl with the long dark hair.

"im Harry, this is Hermione and Ron. That is Ginny." He said as he pointed to everyone that he was talking to prevously.

"how many of you are we conpeting against?" Michelle asked

"umm we don't exactly know yet" Ron said " we will find out today…tonight actually. In a few minuits….seconds even…" Ron started to painc. "what if I don't make it?"

"chill Ron" Michelle said. " half of you wont make it. I wa very surprised that I did. And I think it was half because I threw candy at the end"(a/n OMG heather that was awsome)

"the other two that we are here with were very mad that I got in. they are so mean. They are the ones that you should be afraid of"

"can they sing?" Hermione asked

"no. they just pull mean and dirty tricks. They are really just horrible people." Courteney said. At this moment Dumbledore took the stand to read the results.

"I want to congragulate you all on a great preformance last week. I would like to have all of the competitors to come forward" slowly all of them decided that they had no other choice but to go. When they were all lined up, Dumbledore took out an envelope. "I am going to call you into pairs and then I will tell you who will be going. On of each of the pairs will be going…well no where but will no longer be in the competition" he then proceaded to split the group up. The pairs were, Hannah and Justin, Ron and Harry, Ginny and Pansy, Draco and Cho, and Hermione and Luna. Dumbledore turned to Hannah and Justin. "justin you're…" you could see Ernie crossign his fingers in the audience (a/n this will be one of those spin-offs) safe. Congragulations." Hannah sighted and returned to her place. Justin was instructed to go in to a room at the side of the hall to await instructions. "im going to make this a little faster so that we can move on quickly.i would like all the people on the right hand side of there partener to take a step forward" this inluded Ron, Cho, Hermione, and Pansy. "Im sorry to say that you didn't make it.please take your seats. The rest of you please go throught that door." As the eliminitaded contestants went back to the tables Michelle, Emma-Leigh, and Courteney all gave Ron and Hermione sympethetice smiles as they to made there way out that door. Once all the contestants had gone assembeled in the room, Dumbledore began to read out the rules. "the next stage of this will take place one week from today. You must all choose a song by wed so you can practice it on-stage. Two of you will be eliminitated each week. One from Hogwarts and one from BSS, until we are down to the final six. At this time you will have duets and again two of you shall be eliminated and after that stage, only one will be eliminitated untill the end of the competition when one of you will be crowned "Magical Idol"

**Yes I know short ch but I am tired and I don't feel like writing more tonight. I have decided that I am going todo this in bold because I haven't figured out the edit thing quite yet **


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg sorry it took so long ahah I have been so busy and I kinda forgot about this but it will not take as long for the next one I promise!**

Everybody who did not make it in, well they were a bit disappointed but they were happy for their friends to. They students who were still in the competition were working hard picking out their songs for next week. The students from BSS were all staying in the castle and were attending all the classes. Wednesday came sooner then they all had imagined. At noon all of the contestants were called down to the hall to rehearse. It went without a hitch and the contestants felt a little better about the whole thing on Friday.

Classes ended at noon on Friday of the competition so the contestants could get ready. Competitors were to head down to the empty class room on the first floor. Michelle, Emma-Leigh, Courteney and the Golden trio, who had all been in charms, headed down together. At the door, Ron and Hermione bid them goodbye.

"Don't snog too much." Michelle called after them. After Ron and Hermione had been eliminated from the competition, they had been spending a lot of time together. So, with some help from Michelle and Harry, finally stared going out yesterday. By now, they were very used to Michelle's never ending comments, so they both just turned and left smiling at each other and holding hands.

"Awe and I guess that leaves us single ones eh?" Emma-Leigh said to no one in particular.

"Speak for yourself Emma-Leigh, but I have…"Courteney was cut of by the chorus of Michelle and Emma-Leigh. "

"…someone back home." And the three of them burst out laughing. Harry just stood there and rolled his eyes.

"Can you all stop blocking the door way?" a sneer came from behind all of them. Draco Malfoy had just left Pansy to go into the room only to be stopped by…them. Only it was not the golden trio this time. It was potter but there were new people too.

"Ah you must be those Canadian Mudbloods."

"Mudbloods? Excuse me?" Emma-Leigh asked with venom in her voice. "Maybe you should get to know who we are before you call someone a Mudblood."

"Are you telling me that you are not Mudbloods?"

"Correct Malfoy." Michelle spat. "In fact my family and Emma-Leigh's family are very well known in Canada. I think we are better known then the Malfoy's out here."

"Well you have heard of us have you not?"

"Only that your father is in prison." Emma-Leigh said not very nicely.

"Was in prison. The war is over now so he is out."

"Ok CHILL!" Michelle screamed and more then a few people looked over. "Ok Malfoy, you get it. We are not Mudbloods and we don't really care that you are a pure blood because you are still filth. Ok got it Malfoy?" Michelle said finally. No one dared speak. They all just stared from Malfoy to Michelle. Malfoy looked like no one had ever dared to speak to him like that. But he was not disgusted. No in fact, he looked like he enjoyed it. After what seemed like forever, Malfoy turned and left, but not without blowing a kiss to Michelle. Not such a good idea. Emma-Leigh and Courteney had to hold Michelle back other wise she might have killed him.

"Wow…" Harry stood there stunned. That was amazing. They both told Malfoy off and it was great.

"Can we get started Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked not so politely to the crowd of 10 students. We are about to begin getting ready. The list of what the order is will be posted on the door shortly. Ok now enjoy the remaining time." With that she left and everyone was shuffled to different spots of the room to get ready. Michelle soon discovered that she was first. Draco found out he was second soon after that. _I will not let that…that…girl beat me!" _ Draco thought.

Soon enough it was time for the students to go to the great hall. At 5 on the dot the lights in the great hall dimmed and all the students fell quiet.

"Welcome everybody to the first annual Magical Idol competition. This is how it will work. One by on the contestants will perform for you with a song of their choice. This week one student from Bss will be eliminated and one from Hogwarts will be. Voting will take place just outside the hall after all the contestants have gone and I open it. Ok so now without further ado, our first contestant from BSS, Michelle.

"Go get them girl." Emma-Leigh said to Michelle as she walked on stage. She was wearing a short black skirt and a lime green halter top. Over top of the halter she had a fishnet top on and her hair was dyed black with green streaks. On top of all that she was wearing a sideways ball cap of her favourite hockey team, the Vancouver Canucks. All the lights dimmed everywhere and a bright light was place on her when they song started.

_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts_

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight   
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Emma-Leigh screamed the loudest from backstage.

"thank-you Michelle. I must say I cannot approve of the 'dancing' but your singing was very well done." Michelle blushed and left the stage. The very first person she ran into was Draco. He was going to say something but no one could hear him because Michelle kissed him and walked away, smirking all the way to Emma-Leigh, who for once in her life was speechless.

"What was that?" she finally said

"What? The song or the other thing?"

"Both….no the first one…no the second…ahh"

"ok calm down. One; the song. I wanted to be like you...joking. I don't know. Wanted to be different. And the Draco thing… well it shut him up did it not?" Michelle smirked.

"I think that is a smirk that not even Draco could manage" Harry added. They were all told to be quiet because the next competitor is up. Draco walked on-stage just a bit nervous. But he did not look it. He looked HOT! He was wearing tight, tight, black pants, a white shirt underneath a black long sleeve button up shirt. His blonde hair had temporarily been dyed black. There was not a single sound when he started.

_chorus:__  
__I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut __  
__My weakness is that I care too much __  
__My scars remind me that the past is real __  
__I tear my heart open just to feel ___

_Drunk and I'm feeling down __  
__And I just wanna be alone __  
__I'm pissed cause you came around __  
__Why don't you just go home __  
__Cause you channel all your pain __  
__And I can't help to fix myself __  
__Your making me insane __  
__All I can say is ___

_chorus___

_I tried to help you once __  
__A kiss will only vise __  
__I saw you going down __  
__But you never realized __  
__That your drowning in the water __  
__So I offered you my hand __  
__Compassions in my nature __  
__Tonight is our last dance ___

_chorus___

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down __  
__And I just wanna be alone __  
__You shouldn't ever came around __  
__Why don't you just go home? __  
__Cause your drowning in the water __  
__And I tried to grab your hand __  
__And I left my heart open __  
__But you didn't understand __  
__But you didn't understand __  
__You fix yourself ___

_I can't help you fix yourself __  
__But at least I can say I tried __  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life __  
__I can't help you fix yourself __  
__But at least I can say I tried __  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life ___

_chorus x2_

**ok so this is it for this chapter. I will have the next one up sooner then this one I promise .**

**Thanks to my reviewers…**

**_Emmelz: _**aha I love them too ;) and I have fun writing this one because you are in it with me :P. lol

**_Prongs312: _**yes I am crazy. The choices just came to me and I had fun with the costumes.

**_HPRocKeR:_** yes simple plan does rock. They are one of my fav groups.

**_squeak-the-soprano_**: so what if you had it first? You never up-date yours lol I would never steal your "save a broom ride a seeker" and I really do like listening to my choir so that would not be a punishment.

**_spiritualfantasy: _**haha that chapter was really bad for the spelling. And I kinda already have a beta…but thanks for the offer!


End file.
